Where We Begin
by GirlCat817
Summary: A surprise guest in the middle of her day throws Judy off balance enough to admit a startling truth to her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

For J.S. and your encouragement; because of you I'm posting this after it had been hidden on my hard drive for almost a year.

* * *

Chapter 1

"OH, JU-DEE!"

Judy Hopps groaned to herself at the sound of her name being called across the entry by the over-enthusiastic greeter. Making her self as small as she could, Judy steeled herself to keep moving, pretending that she had not heard Clawhauser trying to get her attention. It had been a long day, Bogo had been especially unforgiving, she spent last evening not fighting necessarily but disagreeing on the phone with her mother and she just wanted to go home and nap before meeting Nick.

"JUDY HOPPS! JU-DEE, YOU'VE GOT A VIS-I-TOR!"

Heaving a sigh, Judy turned toward the reception desk and made like she was taking an earphone from her ear. "You called, Clawhauser?" Judy asked as she hurried over. Maybe the guest was the ever thankful Mrs. Otterton again, Judy knew the woman was happy to have her husband back and Judy had been happy to help; but right now, she just wanted to get home and take a nap before going on a run. Would it be ungrateful to try to shake the kind old otter at the door? As Judy reached the food fanatic cheetah, she began looking for Mrs. Otterton; surprised to find instead an older vixen standing by the desk, giving poor Benjamin a nervous glance. Seeing that he was getting ready to holler at her again, Judy popped up, "I'm here, Clawhauser, down here! Ma'am, I'm Officer Judy Hopps, how can I help you?"

The vixen turned to look directly at Judy giving Judy a chance to observe her unexpected guest. The female in front of her was dressed cleanly, if conservatively, like she'd taken special care of her appearance for the day. Nothing she wore was new, but neither was it in disrepair. Her fur was a soft brown beginning to fade, giving her age more than her clothes did. Only upon made eye contact was Judy able to suppose who her guest was, the bright and invigorating green eyes giving the broad allusion of who was before her. Reaching out to take the elder fox's claw to shake it, Judy was surprised by the quiet steel in the voice as it spoke.

"I beg your pardon, dear, but is there somewhere we can talk in peace?" Shooting a look at Clawhauser listening in; Judy agreed with the need for discretion, especially if her hunch about the vixen's identity held true.

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like a cup of coffee? There's an excellent shop across the street where we can discuss what brings you in today," Judy offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you," the elder female offered. Judy waved to Clawhauser and moved to exit the building, her guest close at her heels.

The two walked across the street in companionable silence, with the city noise providing background music. The open door to the Caribou Coffee allowed the heavenly scent of beans and caffeine to waft out. As the unlikely pair wait in line to order, Judy is the first to break the silence, her concern speaking for her, "Is anything the matter with Nick, Ms. Wilde?"

"No, dear. He's perfectly fine as far as I know; he's still at the academy, not dating that skeezy tramp again, he's planning on going for a run this evening. And has no idea I've come to see you," MS. Wilde smiled kindly at Judy, as if measuring her. "May I ask what gave away my connection to Nicholas?"

"Your eyes," Judy returned the smile with a nervous one of her own; shrugging she explained, "I wasn't sure until I saw your eyes- it was like Nick was looking back at me- just out of a different body."

Laughing, Ms. Wilde accepted the coffee Judy bought and as the settled a table in the back corner of the store, she explained her mirth. "I've spent years, hearing about how that boy looks just like his father. I should know that, I see my dear husband every time I look at my Nicholas," her smile changes and her voice drops, "He's a wonderful reminder, but its nice to know that I appear in there somewhere."

Judy smiled at the older woman, not sure if she should fill the silence or allow her friend's mother to gather her thoughts. Stirring her coffee, Judy gazed around the shop, pleased to see that no one was paying more that the most cursory attention to them. "I wouldn't have thought it possible but there's no mistaking the eyes."

"I'm sure you're wondering what an old lady like myself is doing out, coming to see you at the end of your work day," Ms. Wilde supplied, seeming to have decided what she wanted to talk about.

"A little, especially given that we hadn't met before today. I mean, I've heard a lot about you from Nick but… Well, not _A Lot_ a lot but, oh sweet cheese and crackers," the nervousness Judy had been trying to hide began to seep out in her voice. Judy looked down to where her paws were wrapped around her beverage; she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and scolded herself for being nervous. She wanted to ask why the older fox was there but could hear the voice of her mother in the back of her mind yelling about manners.

Ms. Wilde seemed to pick up on Judy's nervousness and reached out to pat her paw, "It's okay dear; he's told me quite a bit about you too." This statement did nothing to calm Judy's agitation; but it did help to ratchet her senses even sharper. "I came because I wanted to meet the girl who was the impetus behind Nicholas getting his life together and going back to the straight and narrow. I wanted to thank you for the positive influence you've had in my son's life. I'm not saying I'm not going to worry about him, I'll always do that- it's my right as his mother- but the worry is different now that I know he's working legitimately and there is someone else out there to keep a weather eye on my boy," Ms. Wilde stopped for a moment to drink her coffee, looking over Judy again she smiled, "You seem like a thoughtful, young bunny. I'm please to see my son making friends with someone like you, someone who will be a true friend to him."

"Ye-Yes, ma'am," Judy stumbled over her tongue but managing to nod her agreement that she was watching out for Nick, mentally ticking off the shades of red her face was going through. _'Deep breath in,'_ she thought to herself, and nearly choked on the smell of burnt coffee.

"Now, I know you and my son have a standing running date on Thursday nights; I don't want to keep you and have you be late to that. I know how much he looks forward to trying to out run your cute little behind," she teased.

Just as Judy thought that her face couldn't flush anymore, she felt it begin to grow down her neck and chest as well. So distracted was she, Judy failed to correct Ms. Wilde on the usage of cute. "Uh, date?" she squeaked. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, "It's not what I'd call a date, Ms. Wilde. I'm just helping build the stamina he needs for his final physical test. Beside we generally run together a few nights a week." For some reason, Judy felt the need to clarify in case his mother was thinking something was off.

"Oh, I know dear. But, I also know that Thursdays between six and eight is when you two run around City Central Gardens and you're up to at least four loops which is a grand total of eight miles. And you haven't let him win yet, which I think is fantastic. You don't want that boy getting too full of himself. Keep him on his toes," Ms. Wilde snickered. Judy got the feeling she was enjoying a joke she hadn't shared yet. "Just know he plans to get there early tonight to make it look like he got a head start without you so he can slack off a lap or two."

"He wouldn't," Judy protested. "He wouldn't try to out one over on me like that–" As she trailed off, she looked over to her companion. "He totally would, wouldn't he?"

Grinning, Ms. Wilde responded, "It's called a hustle, Sweetheart; and for good reason. Of course he would try to get a leg up over you. Truly I'm surprised he hasn't tried it before. The boy was never one much for exercise."

Judy let her head drop to the table. Damn that sly fox; if she left soon, she would still have time to change and hopefully still beat Nick to the park. Grumbling to herself about the loss of her much need nap, Judy raised herself up and turned to her guest. "Thank you for warning me; I'm sorry to have to cut this short but if I want to get there first so I can keep him an honest fox, I need to go get ready to meet him."

"That's fine dear. Thank you for the coffee. Could you do me a favor though? Please don't mention that I came to see you; I don't want to embarrass him. I truly did want to thank you for all you've done for Nicholas and maybe one night you'll join us for dinner once Nicholas introduces us properly." Ms. Wilde took the opportunity to squeeze Judy's paw as she stood to leave. "Go enjoy that run, dear. Make him work for it."

Judy took the cue and stood as well, taking her cup and looking Nick's mother in the eye declaring, "Don't worry, Ms. Wilde. I will, I promise." As she turned to run out of the shop, she thought she heard Ms. Wilde murmur, "I believe you will."

Luckily for Judy, traffic was on her side as she bounded along to her building. It took her less than five minutes to change and rush back out the door and head for City Central Gardens. Judy loved it there, the lush flowers unlike anything grown at home. These were grown for beauty and as a dressing, so unlike the sunflowers she loved from home which were grown for practical purposes. Although, now that she thought about it, her father hadn't really started planting huge swaths of them until her siblings started getting married. It was quite the popular spot for the Hopps offspring to wed, and each year the fields were in a different place so no one sister had to share a location with another unless she wanted to; but even then, the her father designed the fields with what Judy could only describe as 'intricate delicacy' given how they flowed around the other crops. He equivocated he did it because he needed to give the soil a year off to recover; however, popular theory among Judy and her siblings was he did it to hide the hammock he would occasionally go nap on in the afternoons from her mom. Despite all going on between Judy and her parents, she did miss them at times like this.

So wrapped up in her thoughts as she was, Judy failed to realize she was at the gardens and wandered over to where she normally met Nick, she was more than a little early but decided to begin warming up to burn the nervous energy coursing through her. She didn't know what to do about his mother's request for silence; it felt too much like lying. ' _Then again,'_ Judy reasoned, _'if I was Nick and my mom pulled something like that, I'd want to die from embarrassment.'_ This led Judy to speculate exactly how much Ms. Wilde knew about her if she had been able to find Judy before she left work. Judy looked up from her thoughts just in time to see Nick enter the park and felt her heart give that funny little start it did when she got to see him now. Gone was the lanky fox from all those months ago, it had taken time during his training but Nick had begun to fill out; his arms were of particular, drool-worthy note now, the definition showing through his ZPD Academy t-shirt in such relief he was getting second and third glances from females of all species anymore. Speaking of starts, it wasn't like the jump-start it was about to get once his eyes landed on her or if he touched her and the tingles came over. Shaking her head to stop her wayward thoughts, she jumped up and, waving her arms, hollered for her friend.

* * *

Nicholas Wilde was in the process of patting himself on the back at his own brilliance. His training buddy wouldn't be appearing for a good while at least. He could find a bench and take a well deserved nap and relax before Hurricane Judy showed. It wasn't that he didn't want to run with her; he did, it was good for his endurance and she could quiz him on the materials from class and help him formulate his answers if he needed it. That's was what these Thursday runs were: Slam and Cram sessions. Where she slammed him in physical ability but he still got to cram before the weekly tests on Fridays. But he was tired; so outstandingly tired.

The last ten months had been the longest of his life and he had a good six weeks left before graduation and he _knew_ it was going to get more difficult. The levels had been building since classes started and, thankfully, he had his own lucky rabbit as it were, not just a foot either; and what a sweet little bunny she was. She'd put in her long days and then meet him at least twice a week to run with him and allow him to blow off steam regarding all aspects of class. They were up to eight mile runs now, and some nights he needed all eight miles to get his aggression out. Lately, though, he could see something wearing on Judy. She hadn't talked much about it, and best he could figure it had something to do with her parents and she was not getting along with them. The reason changed each time he asked her about it; he really wanted to respect her space but if she failed to spill the beans soon, he would have to resort to drastic measures, something like borrowing her phone and reading her text messages before she could see what he was doing. Just as he spotted a nicely shaded bench, he heard his name coming from the other direction. Nick could not believe his luck. That sly rabbit had shown up early and looked like she'd already had started without him, but was not yet out of breath. Putting on the brightest smile he could muster, despite his plans being ruined, he called back, "Hey there, Carrots!"

Nick watched her approach, well-fit jogging shorts and a tight t-shirt adorned her fit, supple body; they were friends, sure- but lately that had not stopped him from enjoying the view. "Slick Nick, are you skipping class today?"

"Am I skipping class today? Carrots, I'm hurt. You know there's no way I could get away with that with you," he noticed the use of the nickname for when she was irritated with him. Using the smoothest voice he could muster, "Drill Sarge let us out early to give us extra time to study for tomorrow's test. Supposed to be a doozy."

The concern was evident in her downturned face, "Oh, sorry. Do you need to go over the material tonight? We can skip the run if you want."

This shocked him; she would never accept a miss on the chance to beat him around their path. Just as he was about to take her up on it- because why look a gift horse in the mouth- the breeze came up from behind her and brought the tempting scent unique to her and Nick knew he was lost. "Nah," he brought his paw up to the back of his neck to rub, "It's about business, ethics, and shady dealings. Ya know, nothing I know of first hand but I think I got it locked down. Still need to work on my running though, so if you're up for it…" He trailed off giving her a shrug, catching the sadness that seemed to seep from the depths of her.

Judy had averted her gaze and was looking off in the distance, "Sure, sure. Maybe with the extra time, we can add another leg and work on some more stamina for you."

Nick wanted to gag at the thought of running an additional measure; although, he recognized that running always seemed to make Judy feel better and maybe she'd finally open up about what was eating at her, "Sure thing, Fluff. Although, no one's yet complained about my stamina as far as I know. Let's get going."

The first three legs of the square they covered in silence. Nick was not a fan of being left to his own thoughts but he was also aware that Judy was not fond of uncomfortable silences either. His thinking was to let the quiet build until she finally blew the dam around her feelings and told him what she was upset about. By halfway through the second lap, Nick was rethinking the brilliance of his plan and starting to suck wind. He was trailing behind, and while he appreciated the view of Judy jogging just barely out of his reach; he needed to breathe to be able to enjoy the looking. Just as he was getting ready to ask for a break, Judy spoke.

"Mind if we slow down for a bit?" Damn it, she wasn't even the least bit out of breath.

"No- uh, nope," he gasped as they slowed to a walk, "not at all." Nick bent double trying to catch his breath. How he had been able to keep up in the physical training classes still boggled his brain; but he knew it had to do with her, somehow, he could still compete because of her. As he tried to slow his breathing, he felt Judy start to rub his back trying to help him regulate the air coming in. The hair on the scruff of his neck stood up at her ministrations, making Nick focus on the feel of her paw through his shirt instead of his breathing. It felt as wonderful as it was distracting, but he knew it needed to stop. They were just friends- best friends- but just friends. Judy was the closest, deepest relationship he'd had in years and he was not keen on screwing it up. Straightening up, he gazes at the young bunny before him. "I'm good. Thanks."

"No problem, glad I could help," she smiled weakly at him and quickly turned away to start walking their path; like he was the dilemma she suddenly remembered she wanted to avoid.

Deciding he had nothing to lose, Nick caught up with her and posed the question that had been in the forefront of his mind, "You want to talk about it?"

Slowing her pace, Nick watched as Judy's eyes dropped to the pavement, "It's just a disagreement with my parents. It's nothing."

Surprised he got that much, Nick decided to push a little more, "Are you sure? 'Cause these last few weeks, you've said that but I can see it's wearing on you."

The groan that passed from her lips would have made the surliest teen proud. "It was just a long day, and Bogo was all over me about a recent arrest and a documentation issue and my parents, ugh, they just- they just don't get it? They say they're proud of me and all and that's great but now they're pushing and it's driving me up the wall because I miss them but I haven't had a peaceful conversation with them in months," with this, Judy's hand erupted in the air as if she wanted to grab the words and take them back. Nick weighed his options; watching as her hands went to cover her mouth. She had said more than he thought he'd get out of her; but she still seemed to be hiding something from him. Reaching out, Nick caught her by the forepaw and guided to a nearby bench in the shade; out of the way enough that passersby wouldn't overhear them but still in sight of the general goings on in the park to be sure their conversation could be kept private should another mammal become interested in a rabbit and fox looking so close.

Deciding to switch tactics to 'concerned friend,' Nick laid it on a little thick as he sat down, "You know you've been listening to me whine and complain for the last ten months solid, I'd be happy to return the favor if it would make things easier on you." The breeze picked up and again he was treated to the bouquet that was uniquely Judy, with the added scent of sweat and heat and he could just imagine that was how she'd smell in…

His thoughts were interrupted by the comical un-Bunny-like snort that escaped her as she plopped down next to him on the bench with all the grace of an elephant. The soul weary sigh she heaved tugged on him, making Nick realize he needed to stop thinking about how she would smell if…

"If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh? Or say anything, _ANYTHING,_ to anyone?" she all but pleaded.

… If he even could finish that thought cleanly, he should avoid it. "Sure thing, Carrots; Junior Ranger Scouts honor," he quipped, leaning back into the bench to watch the animals around them and hopefully let the lack of direct attention on her allow her to open up.

Judy was leaning forward interlocking her fingers and letting them drop in rhythm with what Nick could only guess was her anxiety. Her eyes were wandering over the landscape before them and she heaved a final great sigh, sucked in a deep breath and plunged in, like he had three days ago in the Tundra Test Pool.

Rubbing the lower left side of her face like it hurt, she began, "You know everyone thought I was crazy for wanting to become a cop, right? Parents, siblings, schoolmates, basically everyone to come into contact with me?" She paused here like waiting for confirmation, and not wanting to interrupt her story, Nick nodded silently. Returning his nod, she continued, "But I did it anyway. I set a goal, I met the goal, and I blew them out of the water. Mom and Dad- Mom in particular- were never keen about me moving to city to do this. They were ecstatic when they thought I was just a Meter Maid. 'Not a real cop,' they said," her voice was a droopy as her ears. Nick let loose a chuckle remembering the day they met and the subsequent deal that followed; Finnick still gave him hell to this day for getting played like that, and by a bunny no less.

As if she picked up on his thoughts, a ghost of a smile crossed her face, and she looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes, "And then I met you," she shrugged her shoulders. "And things became a roller-coaster ride I didn't want to get off. I went home because I thought I'd failed but I came back and we solved the case and became friends and … All this you know," Judy acknowledged, rubbing her eyes. "My parents, however- and it seems like Mom so much more than Dad- feel like now that I've had my adventure, it's time to come home and settle down, and start popping out litters of kittens so that instead of being one of two hundred seventy-six, I can have that many or more of my own to keep company with. Plus whatever husband I settle for," at this her voice dropped out to a whisper and Nick felt his heart freeze in his chest, the icy fingers of terror leeching out to his extremities.

"So WH-at," his voice cracked in a way it had never during puberty, clearing his throat he tried again, "So what you're saying is, is-" And just that simply, his words failed him. His mind refused to grasp what was in the air between them as the idea was both offensive and foreign to him. This was Judy Hopps, obnoxiously cheerful bunny who got his barely legal rear into the police academy nearly on her hope and faith alone. The idea that she'd, she'd—it was unthinkable.

"Geh marma…" His rabbit mumbled into her knees, now drawn to her chest, arms hugging them tightly. He knew if he looked, he'd catch a glimpse of well-tone flesh just below the end of her shorts. Pushing the dangerous thoughts away, he turned his body to face hers. Suddenly, the quiet of the last few months was completely understandable and he wished he could have it back.

Trying for levity, knowing he was destined to fail, Nick observed, "They haven't covered murmurs in class yet, I don't know how to decipher what you just spouted." The withering glance she shot him would have taken out a less animal, Nick thought, feeling like the fur above his eyes might be a little short than it was when they had started this conversation.

"Get married, and move home," she spat as if the idea tasted as appalling as it sounded.

"But what about your job? You love being a cop; hell, I'm joining the force basically because you talked me into it, you can't leave now!" Nick fired back without thinking. He had had a good idea of what she was going to say, but actually hearing it had him reacting before he realized it.

The angry response should have stunned him but it didn't, "You think I don't know that? You think I want this? I never expected this to be an issue, I'm still young enough that there's time for…" at this she made a hand gesture as if brushing the words away, " _that_ later if I choose."

"Yeah, definitely," was his stunned reply. He didn't generally think about the age difference between them, some days it felt like she was the older of the two and he would forget that there was roughly eight years between them. So off in his own thoughts, Nick was surprised when Judy jumped up and began pacing in front of him.

"I mean, I'm not that young, but I'm not old either. I don't care if Jenna is a year behind me and is four litters ahead. That's her, _not_ me! So what if my younger siblings are getting married, I still have older ones that have zero interest in getting married. I am _not_ the outlier here!" the vehemence in her voice betrayed her deeper feelings, the cool breeze providing a counterbalance to the heat of her words. "They think I can't find a decent buck here in the city and try to set me up with random friends' sons or then they go and throw Gideon Gray or Tyler the actuary at me, like, what am I supposed to do with that? And who's to say I want to get married at all?"

"But you might like to," supplied the fox.

"I don't know, I mean, maybe? I just don't know. If they weren't pushing for it so hard, like I've done what I wanted now it's time to do what they want me to do," she conceded to her friend. "It's just the more they push, the more I just—I, ugh!" Judy dropped her face into her paws. "I don't want to date, there's other things I'd rather do!" Nick could smell the tears that were beginning to leak out, and found himself curious at her words. Reaching out a paw, he cupped her shoulder in a comforting manner and pulled her to stand beside where he was still sitting.

"The more they push, the more you resist," he filled in what she couldn't say. Nodding, the tears began to spill from her eyes in earnest. Jumping up, Nick wrapped his arms around her small form, drawing her close so she could sob into his shirt. Turning them so she was hidden from prying eyes, he put his nose to the space between her ears and breathed the essence of her in, allowing himself to enjoy their embrace.

And for several minutes, the two stood wrapped in one another, the rest of the busy world forgotten. As she calmed down and the tears slowed, Nick felt Judy begin to pull away from him; prior to her getting to far away, he gave one last squeeze before letting her slip from his arms. Her normally glowing eyes were bright and red with the tears she was valiantly trying to stop the flow of. Stepping back and straightening her posture, Judy rubbed her left cheek again.

"How'd you do that?" the innocence that rang from her voice was reflected in her eyes.

"How'd I do what?" he queried gazing down at her, allowing his paw to reach out and stroke down her ears.

"Put what I'm feeling so easy into words, I've been trying to think of a way to explain it, and you were able to do in eight words what I've been working to say for months." Nick laughed; it was just like her to over think something like this. "It's not that funny, Nick."

"It kinda is, Carrots, when you think about it. Its simple teenager-y rebellion," he smirked at her as she pulled completely free of his reach.

Judy tried to deny it, "No, it isn't. I'm not a teenager. I'm in my mid-twenties now." She began walking back toward the path they would normally take but instead of running, she continued at what was an easy pace for them to continue their talk.

"Right and I'm guessing that back in Bunnyburrow the most rebellious thing you ever did was decide you wanted to be a cop, for which you stayed in school and studied your adorable little butt off before transferring to the local college and getting a degree not in biology or farming or even plant husbandry but in criminal justice or the like. Up until this point, your rebellion has simply been about defying the naysayers and proving you could be a cop. And… _You did that,_ " Nick allowed some awe to seep into his voice; he wanted Judy to recognize what she had so far accomplished. "Everything else was a distraction that you pushed to the side. Boys included- it is boys- right?"

Shaking her head to hide a smile, he felt her hip check him. "Whatever, I prefer men, but the term works." There was so much sass in that tone, he lo—adored it, and he absolutely adored it.

"So then you essentially delayed the inevitable by being so focused on your goal that now you aren't used to this new level of defiance which is completely different and so incredibly in line with what you've already done. The key is simple: don't let them see how much they're getting to you. If you don't want to date, don't. Say you're busy or hell, tell them you're already seeing someone." _'That could work,'_ he thought to himself, _'She's kinda is seeing me with how much we hang out together. But we're just friends, remember? I don't think that I'd-'_

"I don't think that'll work, I don't want to lie and make the situation worse if they find out when I go home one weekend that I don't have anybody to bring with me," her voice of reason struck again.

"Well if you're going to be rational about it…" Nick trailed off, rolling his eyes heavenward. Sometimes when his guard was down, he wondered if staying friends was worth it. If it would not be better to explore their feelings and see where it took them; his feelings, at least, he was unsure of the depth of hers. Moreover, looking at how lost in thought Judy was, Nick knew he could not do it. He could not cross that line and add to her distress; and if things went sour, he would lose the friendship that was fast becoming as important to him as the air he breathed, the three months without her during the Night Howler case had been bad enough and they were closer now than back then. Besides, there was no telling how her parents would react to them dating. He'd met them briefly after the Night Howler case, when Judy was in the hospital getting checked out. They seemed incredibly caring, if not a little overprotective of their little girl. Her father had shaken his hand for two minutes while thanking him for keeping their Judy safe. Nick looked around and saw they had made it to the front of the square and he was not ready to have her leave him just yet. "Walk you home?" he offered.

Judy looked up, and seemed surprised to see where they were. "That might be a good idea; I didn't realize we were leaving the park."

"Come on, we'll stop for ice cream. My treat," he tried to entice her, holding his elbow out for her to take.

"Did you forget your wallet this time?" Judy snarked, giving his bicep an odd look.

"Shame on you, when I offer to take a girl for ice cream, I intend to pay," was the quick retort.

"Well then, in that case, sure thing." She linked her arm through his and allowed him to lead the way.

After they'd gotten their treats and were nearing her apartment, Nick broached the subject of her going home. "Were you planning to go home soon for a visit?"

"Eh, soon-ish. Maybe for a weekend? I do want to go back for the annual harvest festival, but that's a few months out and there's a star shower that weekend. I've missed the last three festivals, I'd like to go back," Judy shrugged. "Why, do you want to go with me?" She asked looking up at him through veiled eyes.

He was surprised by the invitation; he'd never thought she'd considered taking him home with her. _'Phrasing,'_ he mentally scolded himself. "Maybe." It was the only answer he could give her right now. They had reached her building, and as she was preparing to spring up the steps, his lips moved of their own volition, "You want to hang out this weekend? There are a couple of new movies coming out, or we could try that one restaurant on the square?" Nick stared at his feet, he could not believe his mouth; he was working on the just being friends thing and it spouted this nonsense.

Judy blushed and looked away from him, embarrassed, "I'd really love to but it's just… I sort of… Isortofagreedtoadatetogetmymomoffmyback!'

"Come again?" He couldn't have heard her right.

Judy sat down on the top step and looked up at him with what he called her 'Big, sad bunny eyes' which he swore were designed to get him to capitulate to her will. "Well, I sort of agreed to a date to get my mom off my back. It's the son of a friend's sister's second husband of a woman in Mom's knitting group."

"Because if that's not a close relationship, then I don't know what is," he was physically unable to hide the sarcasm there. Nick knew it wouldn't help the situation but was unable to contain himself.

However, when Judy turned and looked up at him with the tear bright eyes and asked, "Oh Nick, what am I going to do?" He regretted his words instantly. It could absolutely break him or arouse him, the way she sighs his name like that; so much like the night in the museum. Sometimes, as it was this time, it was both. Sitting down next to her, he threw his arm around her slim shoulders, pulled her small form into him and rested his chin on her head.

"You're going to go on that date, and then if its fun, enjoy it. If it sucks, text me and I'll come rescue you," he offered, feeling his heart break a bit.

The big eyes were back and shinning at him again, but with a vague happiness he could barely detect. "You'd do that for me?" He should really be insulted by the incredulousness in her voice. Catching her eye, watching as the violet color kaleidoscoped around her iris; he could not resist this chance to tease, it was too perfect.

"Maybe."

* * *

A/N: I had another story I was working on… and then this actual plot bunny came up to bite me and I've been working on it since. I never thought the first story I'd post to AO3 would be a story in Zootopia, it was supposed to be a Fairy Tale FanFic I'd been pouring heart and soul into. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know. I really wanted Judy to say, "I don't want to get married!" and have Nick respond with "Let me guess, you want to ride through the glen, firing your arrows into the trees, feeling the breeze on your fur?" or what ever Fergus says to Elinor in Brave reworked to fit the Zootopia Universe.

BTW, the slight focus on Nick's arms came from a DA comic I saw, and they were enough to be considered swoon-worthy. Because I apparently have a thing for Disney Foxes.


	2. Chapter 2- The World is Way Too Fast

AN: Already posted on AO3 a couple days ago- the delay here was accidental.

 **Chapter 2- The World is Way Too Fast**

In the last five months, Judy had been on no less than fifteen horrible dates with sixteen different guys she had been set up with by her mother and by the ever enthusiastic Benjamin Clawhauser once he heard she was dating. In fact, it was one of Clawhauser's picks that had switched with a friend half way through the movie thinking she was too stupid to notice. It had proved so trying at times, she had found herself wishing for a way she could communicate to Nick how badly she wanted out, which provided the birth of the Officer's Assistance Line. It was Nick's baby and once word got out, it proved to be quite popular with the civil servants in Center One who were single and subjected to bad dates. _'Of course,'_ Nick thought to himself one Tuesday afternoon, _'the rest of these guys don't know how easy they've got it compared to some of the morons poor Judy had been exposed to. However, the extra dough does come in handy when rescuing my partner.'_ Though Nick knew that Judy had managed to have a couple decent nights out and had seen one or two of the guys more than once; on the whole, the males she did not pick herself were never seen again, in large part because they all had a flaw that killed the evening before it could come to it's natural conclusion. On those evenings when Judy sent out a signal for him to swoop in with an excuse and get her out of there, he would try to meet her somewhere in between where she had been and her apartment where he knew she would go to curl up with whatever exotic dessert her parents had sent along that week. When he was still up and dressed, he would put in an appearance and attempt to catch her on her way home; surprising her the first few times it happened. Surprise gave way to relief after the first few encounters, at what he assumed was being able to see a friendly face and decompress before heading home. Lately, however, there was something else in her smile; he almost hoped it was excitement because she surely perked up at meeting with him. They'd go wander around one of the many unique neighborhoods the city offered, sometimes catching a comedy show or having a late dinner in a local dive. These secondary dates gave Nick time he craved with her away from work and a chance to boost her spirits if they were down. After, as he walked her home, they would enjoy the ambient city noise together.

The Officer's Assistance Line idea struck after the fifth bad date she'd had in two weeks. Some rabbit had taken Judy a play she had been dying to see that was in town for a few days, and had proceeded to sing throughout the performance much to the annoyance of those around him and the embarrassment of Nick's favorite bunny. Although he wasn't a fan of her dating, Nick found the whole event hysterical; part of that could be because he was the one who gave Clawhauser the idea to find some bunny who liked music and theater but even Nick couldn't have asked for this perfect specimen. As he and Judy sat in an ice cream shop near his apartment three evenings later, he listened to her tale of woe and tried his hardest to hide his mirth.

"…as if it wasn't bad enough that he's humming Black Sable during the part where the lead actress is sobbing over the loss of…" Nick was zoning in and out listening to her with a grin, he was truly enjoying watching her face as she rehashed the date from the bowels of a Vukodlak*, as she termed it. "… and all I wished is for you to call me and tell me I had to leave then and there because we had a case or something," she lamented, dropping her forehead to the table, narrowly missing her ice cream.

"I would _always_ be willing to do that for you, Carrots, you know that. I've offered before, you just have to let me know," was that tenderness in his voice, he wondered, deciding to ignore the tingling in his cheeks. "Unfortunately, this," he gestured between the two of them with his spoon, swiping a bit of her peach and strawberry parfait as he went, "partnership of ours doesn't allow for long-distance mind reading," he replied congenially. Swiftly sitting up, Judy made to swat at him and pulled her treat closer to her chest as if that would protect it from his searching spoon.

"You've got your own," she scolded, "leave mine to me. I'm in pain over here. Dating is the worst!" With that dire pronouncement, his overly animated tablemate slumped back in her seat.

Looking down as his nearly finished blueberry sorbet cone, his indignant response slipped past his lips, "But you always pick the better desert!"

"Then order the same thing as me next time!" her exasperation with the situation was only as bad as it was because of what they had been discussing, he could see her trying to decide if it was worth attempting to steal a bite of his, and Nick wanting to set the peace, offered her a bite of before she could act. Watching as she delicately licked part of the cone froze his thoughts and he momentarily forgot what they were talking about and where they were as his poor brain forced a reboot. The way her tongue had darted out and gently stroked the cone to remove the treat sent his mind into overdrive and he forced himself to tuck the image away for a more appropriate time as he felt himself flush at her action and self-satisfied smile.

Inhaling a deep breath redolent with dairy, sugar and a hint of fruit, he cleared his throat, "I can't, and you always make me go first because you need the extra time to make up your mind."

Groaning, Judy dropped her head to her palm and Nick took the opportunity to swipe another taste. It was not that bad, was not blueberry, but was not bad at all. Getting back to the matter at hand, Nick stated, "I know you worry about being rude because your parents drilled manners but what if these guys really liked you and by going to the end of the date you're unconsciously leading them on? Did you ever consider that?"

"I highly doubt that's even a part of their thought process."

' _Hmm, the sarcasm is strong with this one,'_ he thought. "Look, all I'm saying is shoot me a text and I'll find a way to get you out of there without any bunny's feelings getting hurt," he thought he sounded reasonable.

"Pbht, yeah, and when my date sees me texting someone named 'Nick' that I'm having a horrible time, please rescue me, I'll be a paragon of politeness," the derisive disbelief in her voice spurred him forward.

"So do it in code. Keep your phone out of sight- if possible- and send me a word, it just has to be one word and I'll call you to get you out of there," he was really warming up to this idea. He could get her out of whatever bad date she was on and maybe they could hang out if there was still time that same night.

"Even in silent mode, you're muzzle is all over my screen when you call. And thank heavens I was able to silence that ringtone you made for your contact," the practicality in her voice was doing a poor job of masking her frustration. "I might have to get Skippy to fix what you did."

"That would require you explaining to your younger brother what I did and why I did it. Anyway, I can get a new number, you can create new contact, and we'll go from there," Nick's voice bled excitement and he could feel his face light up at the idea. "Zoogle has a thing where you can get a free number from them; we'll get it to look as close to one from dispatch as possible, and we can even have an outgoing voice message that says it's an unmonitored line part of the ZPD if one of them gets overly suspicious and decides to call." This was the greatest idea he'd had in a while, and since it was to directly benefit his beautiful best friend- and possibly him- his enthusiasm was boiling over. If he could only get Judy to go for it, they would be golden.

"All legal, and a get out of a bad date free card? Seems to good to be true," he could hear the skepticism in her tone but- and in his eyes- more importantly, hope was starting to leak into her eyes. He was nearly there and he knew what would push her over the edge.

"You aren't the only one suffering through bad dates in the department; have you listened to Fangmeyer lately? Poor guy attracts crazy like no one I've ever met. Finnick included! We can share the number with the others if you want, but you'll have to help me if it gets overloaded," he warned.

"Deal," her answer was swift and unwavering like the paw she thrust toward him. Her bright eyes looking like the weight was lifting; deep down, Nick knew this subject had been taking its toll on her but he had not been able to come up with a solution- an easy solution- before now. Taking her paw and delivering a deal setting firm shake, he stole another bite of her treat. "Nick!" she admonished.

He shrugged, "We've got no champagne to seal the deal I thought it would be fine to share ice cream instead." The innocence in his voice shocked him, but he was not going to look this gift horse in the mouth. He suddenly felt happier about her dating than when she'd announced it all those months ago on that fateful run. Nick was aware how his annoyance with her dating had grown since she had first mentioned the idea of it to him months before, he could acknowledge that the annoyance stemmed from the fact he was miserable with her misery at some of the more classless idiots she had been exposed to, but it failed to explain why it grew when she enjoyed herself on the few occasions it had happened. Logically, Nick could identify the cause; emotionally, he knew accepting that truth would cripple him and their friendship: that she was the best thing that had happened in his life in longer than he could remember.

Smiling at him, Judy offered him the remainder of her treat, "Then here's to the Nick Wilde Rescue Aid Society."

The name hadn't stuck, which Judy could understand but since she had been the one to think of it, it did little to ease the burn of rejection. She could admit to the brilliance of it, and some weekends she helped him man the line, keeping an eye on those requesting an assist on getting out of a bad night out. Those that knew of it had a code word they would text in and Nick or Judy knew it meant how they had to respond. True to what Nick mentioned, Fangmeyer was one of their most frequent fliers. One night, his date had snatched up the phone as Judy had called to give him an excuse to leave. After the, ahem, young lady finished spewing her vitriol at Judy, Judy pretended to be Fangmeyer's mother in hopes that the tiger would be able to extricate himself from his companion without the aggressive female trying to keep in touch. Also, because what his date had said was so offensive, that Judy had a hard time not reading the girl the riot act over the phone. Nick thought she had gained a servant for life in the grateful officer.

Judy glanced up to see Nick step away from his still new desk to take a call on his cell phone; she wondered why he would take the call with less than forty-five minutes left on their shift.

"Carrots, I've got to go. Can you cover for me for the rest of the shift?" The urgent voice broke into her day dreams. Nick was looking panicked and shifting his weight, like he was getting ready to bolt for the doors.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Responding to the alarm in his voice, Judy took him by the elbow and led him to a more private area of the bull pen.

He made a move to shake her paw from his arm, "It's nothing," he dismissed. "I just have to leave now."

"Nick, we're partners. Just tell me," Judy felt her own terror rising, she hoped nothing was seriously wrong. Trying to bring him out of the fight-or-flight mode he was descending into, Judy tried calm logic, "You're still under your probationary period, tell me so I can help. Please?!" Her voice rose a bit but a quick look around showed no one paying any interest.

"My mom called. She's having issues with her apartment and needs my help," the nervous energy was rolling off of him and beginning to infect her. He turned away to eye the door.

"Then we'll go together. We're partners, if one of us stays behind, it'll look suspicious. If we both are gone, then we should be fine. We can tell the chief we were following up a tip on the purse snatcher case," Judy reasoned.

Nick shook his head, "I don't want to drag you into a family issue." He began to walk away.

"I thought she had a problem with her apartment?" Judy was prying, she knew it but she could also see her partner struggling with something. Nick had helped so much recently; she just wanted to return the favor.

"Hopps, please, just give me this? If I catch hell for it I will but I'm not bringing you down with me," he murmured looking past her shoulder. "The landlord is harassing her."

Trying to regain so control of the situation, Judy thought quickly and knew what she needed to do. Striving to keep her voice calm, she began to mentally build the wall she was going to need to force the issue. "I'll let you drive and I won't change clothes; I'll get the car pulled around and we can leave as soon as you're ready to go."

Nick swung around to stare at her. "You'd take that chance for me?"

"Yes." She wasn't sure if he was talking about them getting caught or his driving but she wasn't willing to ask for clarification at the moment.

"Fine, but you can drive, if you don't mind me changing in the car," he offered.

"Deal. I'll do you one better. Go change in the locker room and I'll pull the car around the back and pick you up," Judy wondered if her joy at being able to keep him from running off was palpable anyone else or if it was just her. Nick gave a brief nod before grabbing his bag and heading for the locker rooms. Judy snagged her own and her keys and went to the parking lot. Once there, she saw Francine slam the door to her cruiser; jogging over, Judy called out to the friendly elephant, "Hey Francine, what's wrong?"

"The streets are clogged all around City Center. I just spent the last forty minutes stuck a block from here. Can't believe I made it at all. Should have just left the damn car behind," Francine replied angrily.

"Oh, crackers," was all Judy could muster. Thanking the elephant for the information, she high-tailed it to the exit where Nick would be appearing any moment. Pulling out her phone, she checked the map of the local area- it was much worse than Francine let on; then she pulled up the subway schedule; she had a rough idea where Ms. Wilde lived, and if they could hurry there was a train that could get them there quickly despite the road traffic.

Seeing Nick's red head as he exited the locker room, she ran up to him, calling his name. When he turned to look at her, she caught his arm and started them towards the subway station. "Carrots, what's going on?" Judy could hear the warning in his voice.

"Surface streets are blocked for at least a half a mile around us. Some big to do today, but I can't remember what right now. There is a subway that will be leaving for your mother's area of town within five minutes if we can make it to the station in time. But we got to run, now." Picking up on the urgency, Nick took her bag from her and helped her make it through the busy surface streets to the subway. Once on the train car, he turned to look at her.

"I gotta give you points for quick thinking, Fluff. But how do you know where my mother lives?" Nick breathed roughly. The question seemed innocent enough but Judy felt guilt she was not expecting.

"I saw the emergency contact form you filled it out when you started. I think it's great you two live near-ish to one another," she panted lightly, out of breath from struggling through the herds of mammals. Judy swore she could feel his eyes digging into her, and kept her own eyes shut in hopes the shame she felt could be contained.

Nick gave a wry laugh, "Smart bunny."

Judy cracked an eye at him and responded with her usual, "Dumb fox." Taking in his crumpled Hawaiian shirt and khaki's that had seen better days, Judy settled into the seat next to her friend. They rode the rest of the way to Ms. Wilde's apartment building in silence. Once they disembarked the train, Judy began asking questions, "What kind of trouble is the landlord giving you mom?"

"Mom didn't say, just that he was badgering her. Or that he is a badger, I can't really remember anything after she said she was in trouble except for feeling angry," Nick admitted, flattening his ears against his skull. "Thanks, by the way, for talking me down back at the station."

"Don't mention it. You've done so much for me lately, I owe you; besides, I really don't feel like breaking in a new partner just yet," Judy replied evenly, a faint smile ghosting her lips. Nick's footsteps were picking up and Judy figured they were close.

"I've told her I'd help her move; that she doesn't need to stay here- we can get her a nicer place. She says she likes it here, knows her neighbors and I just don't know some days…" Nick did not seem to be aware he was speaking out loud, and Judy was not sure how to respond to his words. Taking stock of her surroundings, Judy noticed that was an older neighborhood on the west side of the city, with well kept streets but the buildings could use some love. At a grayed brick building, Nick bounded up the entry stairs; pulling out his keys and opened the door for them, ushering Judy ahead of him.

"Mom's on the third floor, apartment E," Nick advised her, as he stepped in front of her again to lead the way. In the small vestibule, to her right looked like the community mailboxes abused by years of use, an old-fashioned lift sat sadly to her left and a worn out staircase in front of her. Nick continued quickly up the stairs, that to Judy looked like they would barely hold her weight – let alone her partners- before hurrying up after the nearly frantic fox, who was so inside his own head he forgot to make sure his partner was keeping up. As he came to the door labeled '3E,' he paused to allow her to catch up before knocking on the door. "Hey Ma, its Nick!"

There was the sound of soft footfalls behind the door and a chain being released; after a moment, the door cracked open before being pulled wide. Judy smiled at seeing mother and son together, as the vague family resemblance became more apparent. Even with the different shades in their fur, Judy could see that Nick took after his mother more than she had originally thought; beyond sharing an eye color, they shared a similar way of holding themselves and the confidence that leaked out struck her as amusing. Smiling brighter at Nick greeting his mother, Judy turned her attention to the hallway as waited to be invited in; it was not necessarily dim and she was sure that if the windows were cleaned from the outside it would brighten the area considerably. So would removing the dingy wallpaper and changing out the worn out industrial carpet.

"Nicholas, you're early!" the surprise in the vixen's voice was as evident as the smile. She threw her arms about her son, "I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least. I'm still getting dinner ready; you'll just have to wait a little while or help me in the kitchen to get it out sooner."

"No- ugh, Mother, no. We're not here for dinner, you said you were having issues with the landlord?" the distress Nick was feeling came out heavily in his voice. "Seriously, what's going on?" Judy watched as he tried to negotiate his mother back into the apartment.

"Nicholas, I know I have told you about my feelings and trusting people who call their mothers 'Mother.' I won't have it," the affectionate warning had Judy cocking her ears; she missed those interactions with her mom. "Did you say 'We?' Who did you bring-" Judy smiled around Nick's shoulder and offered an embarrassed wave.

"Judy, dear! How wonderful to see you again, won't you come in?" Pulling away from her son, Ms. Wilde came forward and greeted Judy just as warmly as she had Nick, with a big hug that reminded Judy of home and made her a little sad. As Ms. Wilde stepped back, she cupped the left side of Judy's face giving her an apprising glance, "Dear, you are looking like you could use a good meal, I've got coffee on. Would you like to come in and rest a bit before its ready?"

"Ah," Judy shot a panicked glance at Nick, who was standing in the middle of the hallway looking confused. She had never brought up the afternoon coffee from all those months ago; having never found a way to bring it up without feeling self-conscious about waiting to mention it. Ms. Wilde, with her lean arm slung around Judy's shoulders, led her into a well appointed apartment, the windows were clean and warm sunlight was streaming in on the cozy space. The couch was overstuffed and looked like a cloud waiting to cradle the body that sat there. There was a small television in the corner and a reading chair with a lamp over the right side of it. Judy was impressed with the three oversized bookshelves that were filled to the point of overflowing with books. Different titles and genres she would not have expected to see popped out at her.

Manners ingrained from birth came forward and helped Judy find her way past the awkwardness she felt, "Your home is lovely, Ms. Wilde."

"You've met Judy before, Mom?" Judy heard the tremor of disbelief in his voice and mentally cringed, trying to figure out how she could explain to Nick what happened and not have him hate her.

"Not officially, no. You've never formally introduced us," the light censure in her tone had Judy trying to catch Nick's eyes and figure out what was going on as she was turned to face him. "I did bump into her at your graduation but we really didn't have a chance to talk much beyond polite 'How-do-you-dos.'" Looking at the female next to her, Judy was trying to put together what was going on. It was completely true that the two had seen each other at Nick's graduation from the academy and had barely exchanged pleasantries before Judy was called away for photos. Focusing on Nick, she saw as a blush began to climb his features; rubbing his paw over his face, Nick gave a sigh she knew too well: the one of a long-suffering offspring in the face of their creator's antics.

"Mothe- uh, Mom," the annoyed undertone in his voice amused Judy for a reason she could not name and she could not suppress her grin, "Ugh, ok, ok, fine. I'll introduce you." Nick came over to the two females and once he had removed his mother's arm from Judy's shoulders, he replaced it with his own and pulled Judy into his side next to him, taking a few steps back. "Mom, I'd like for you to meet Judy Hopps, my co-worker on the ZPD, my friend, and current partner in crime," Nick swept his arm from his mother to Judy and bent his body toward her, almost as if he was preparing to wrap himself around her to protect her something unpleasant; Judy felt her cheeks warm at the closeness and his gesture. When he turned his gaze down to hers, he froze a moment before continuing, "Judy, allow me to present the amazing and talented Ms. Eugenia Wilde, the woman who raised me from a kit by herself after my father passed, who didn't end me although she probably should have _many_ times, also known as Mother Extraordinaire." The pride in his voice and the way he motioned lovingly at the vixen before them warmed Judy's heart.

Stepping from the warmth of Nick's body, Judy bowed her head a little and shyly extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance, Ms. Wilde." Judy was thrown off guard when she was pulled forward into another hug.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear, now we don't stand on ceremony in this house," Nick's groan begged otherwise from behind her. His mother turned and directed a "Hush, you," in his direction before guiding Judy to the center seat of the sofa, "Have a seat, dear, I'll bring the coffee and check on dinner. Nicholas, talk to our guest." Judy swore she heard Nick's paw connect with his muzzle.

As Nick moved toward the pink reading chair, his mother's voice rang from the kitchen, "And don't think about sitting in my seat, now!" Another deep groan was pulled from his chest as he sat down in the corner of the sofa, pulling a still standing Judy down with him.

' _I was right,'_ Judy thought. "It feels like I'm sitting on a cloud," she whispered, nervous at being overheard. Nick gave a wry laugh, his forearm over his eyes, head thrown back into the cushions.

"I feel like I owe you an apology and maybe an explanation," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I rushed you over here for what looks like nothing more than my mother wanting me to visit. I mean, it has been a couple weeks since I've seen her but I didn't expect her to do this." Nick waved his paw around between the two of them. "I'm sorry I ran out of work and dragged you with me, but thanks for coming," he offered with a weak smile.

"Its fine," Judy leaned over and bumped his shoulder with hers, "You're really lucky to have your mom around like this." Judy turned her face away as she felt the telltale burn behind her eyes of tears trying to come forward. A sniffle snuck past her defenses.

"Carrots, you okay?" Nick sat forward, his paw coming to her shoulders, rubbing the knot that had formed between them. Looking up at him, Judy went with honesty because it was easiest.

"It makes me miss home," she said simply.

"Oh, Fluff." The sympathy in his voice had Judy jumping up to pace in front of the couch. She could feel his eyes on her back; it felt like they penetrating into her soul and she quickly turned to face him.

"Don't," she warned. "Please, don't. Give me thirty seconds, give me fifteen and I'll be fine. Don't be nice with me right now."

A wry, one-sided smile graced his face, "Okay then. But you're going to want to sit down before she gets back because she'll just fret over you some more."

"Oh," Judy looked down at her feet, "Okay, thanks for the warning." As she moved to sit back down on the dream couch, Nick pulled her closer to his seat.

She must have looked at him funny, because he gave a half shrug as he said, "She'll notice if you've moved and give me an interrogation about it later." Judy could only nod, so overwhelmed by the feeling of being home and missing her family as she was. Yet there was a part of her that was enjoying being in that apartment right then.

The cheery voice came from the kitchen, "How do you kids want your coffee?"

Judy felt the rumble of his reply in his chest as he turned his head and spoke in the direction of what Judy assumed was the kitchen area, "Mom, I told you: we didn't come for dinner, or coffee. You said you were having a problem with the landlord?"

The subtle clinking of dishware began to grow louder from behind Judy, as Ms. Wilde came in from the kitchen carrying a tray with a bedecked with a light snack and anything they could have needed for their drinks, the older vixen had used what looked like an heirloom tea set for their coffee, patterned blue flowers danced across the porcelain pot and cups, which were tinkling delicately on their matching saucers as she gracefully entered the living room with a tray laden with their snack. Ignoring her son, she turned to Judy, "Dinner will be ready shortly; I hope you'll join us, it's a simple vegetable soup." Based on the smells Ms. Wilde carried in with her, Judy could tell it was homemade.

Her stomach rumbled in answer for her; and Ms. Wilde answered with a full on belly laugh. Feeling Nick's body quivering lightly in his humor next to her, a mortified Judy spoke up, "If it's not too much trouble. Dinner smells spectacular." The bashful answer was the correct one, apparently, as Ms. Wilde gave Judy a sly wink.

"So, Mom, how are you?" Nick inquired from beside Judy, his voice carefully concealing his irritation. Judy smiled briefly down at her paws, proud she could pick up on the little cues he gave, like the way he shifted next to her and how he controlled his voice.

As his mother poured the cups of coffee, she turned to her son, "I'm so upset, dear. This business with the landlord is no good," She handed Judy then Nick their coffee before fixing her own. "Poor Mr. Biederman is especially distressed, and most of the neighbors just feel vulnerable anymore." Judy followed Ms. Wilde's cue and prepared hers with a little cream, just like she liked it. Next to her, Judy turned her head as Nick poured enough cream and sugar into his drink that it nearly matched the color of his mother's fur. Containing her involuntary gag, Judy set her coffee on the table before her and tried to discreetly pull out her notepad and pen.

"Yeah, Mom, I gathered you were having trouble with him, that's why we rushed over before the end of work. To see what we could do to help?" The aggravation was coming back in his tone; hoping to stave off another roundabout match, Judy place a paw lightly on Nick's knee which stopped him from further jabbing at the issue.

"Ms. Wilde," Judy interjected smoothly, "What happened with Mr. Biederman? Do you feel comfortable discussing it right now?"

"Hopps, we're not here-" Nick was cut off by a shushing noise from his mother. Judy felt as he threw himself back into the couch, another growl of frustration issuing from his jaws.

"Nicholas, I'm getting tired of you not listening," the scold was swift and said with love but even Judy could still feel the sting. With his ears flattened to his skull, Nick sat back and made a gesture with his hands for the women to continue.

Judy returned her attention to Nick's mother, and on closer inspection, it seemed the older fox was still gathering her wool, so to speak. Judy waited with her pad and pen, before seizing on an idea. "Ms. Wilde, do you mind if I record this conversation? Would that make it easier on you?" When the vixen nodded, Judy hopped up and went to her bag on the floor by the door. Grabbing her smart phone, she accessed the app and began, "This is Officer Judy Hopps of Prescient One interviewing Ms. Eugenia Wilde regarding a landlord and tenant dispute. Ms. Wilde, do you give your consent to have this conversation recorded?" Judy sat back down next to Nick, who was looking on with veiled interest.

"I consent," Ms. Wilde replied as Judy set the phone on the coffee table between them.

"Excellent. Ms. Wilde, could you please explain what is happening between you and the landlord for me?" Judy kept the professional tone and could see Nick's mother respond favorably to it.

"I will. Recently, the landlord—that's Mr. Cranford Johnson—he came to me about my rent being late and demanding I pay him my missed rent and late fees in cash. When I told him he was mistaken, that I paid by check and I paid before it was due; he told me the owner's were unable to cash my check because the bank wouldn't accept the check, the funds weren't… Available and he said some other impolite things I don't care to repeat in mixed company." With that, she nodded her head like everything was decided. Judy felt Nick lean forward, and before he could speak, Judy cut in.

"Thank you, Ms. Wilde; I would like to note here that your son, Officer Nicholas P. Wilde is sitting in on this interview to help facilitate it." Shooting Nick a warning glance coupled with a restraining paw on his knee, Judy continued, "Ms. Wilde, you said you pay by check and that you paid early this month, any reason why?"

"Rent's due by the fourth of the month; I can drop it off anytime after the twentieth. I like to pay before the last day of the month because my bank statements close out on the third of the month, and generally it shows my rent check has been cashed by then. This month it shows my check was cashed on the first; my dear, it might sound jaded but I'm a fox, and not everybody is that trusting. I like doing things aboveboard but I also like making sure I'm as protected as I can be," this final statement changed Ms. Wilde's voice from cleanly professional to sadly disconnected.

Pushing her sympathy for her best friend and his mother out of the way, Judy struggled to find the words to continue. Remembering the mention of her neighbors, Judy tried that avenue. "Are you the only one having this issue?"

Ms. Wilde shook her head. "Unfortunately no. Mr. Biederman has apparently been having issues for sometime. His daughter is talking about moving him to an assisted living facility in part because of this; he's the delightful badger than lives in 2C, remember him, Nicholas? He used to be a minister of some sort." Ms. Wilde smiled softly at the mention of her neighbor. Judy wondered if there was more to the story there; Nick was looking like he wanted to say something but wanted to avoid being hauled over the coals again. "Several others have already left, they didn't appreciate the turn management had taken."

Nick finally interjected, "Mom, you know you don't have to stay here. We can find you somewhere nicer in another part of the city." The tenderness in his voice was enough that Judy took a moment to bow her head and gather her already wayward emotions. She had known he was an amazing friend, but seeing the caring son side was doing things to her she wasn't prepared for.

"And I've told you, Son, I'm not leaving. I'll not be chased from the home I shared with your father; the home where I raised you," the gentle rebuke caused Judy's breath to catch in her throat. She could understand why now, why Ms. Wilde would refuse to leave. "Nor the friendships I've spent years cultivating."

Nick's heavy sigh broke Judy's revelry, "But Mom…" Whatever Nick had been about to say was interrupted the rough banging on the front door causing both officers to jump to their feet.

"Oi, Mrs. Vixen, you got my money?" The voice on the other side was even crasser than the fist on the door. Nick was up and unlocking the door open before Judy realized he had moved from next to her. Ms. Wilde stood up and moved to block Judy's view of Nick's back. Judy glanced down at the recorder, glad to see that it is still recording and for the foresight to download the recording app. As the door swung open to reveal the intruder, Judy was struck because Mr. Johnson failed to meet her preconceived notions based on what Ms. Wilde had said. He was a skunk, and he was much shorter than Nick; no longer could he be called muscular as his physique had gone to seed. His gray fur was tinged with black mottle dye that had begun to wash out onto his clothes, which were ragged and in need of a good wash. As Mr. Johnson eyed Nick, Judy readied herself for what ever was about to come. The snarl came quickly, "Who da hell are you?"

Nick allowed a bit of growl to slip into his voice as he answered tightly, "Her son."

"Ah, the good-for-nothing grifter; you come to pay off your mommy's debts?" The sheer nastiness in the voice curdled Judy's stomach. She noticed Ms. Wilde had moved to stand beside her son and had put a restraining paw on his arm.

"Actually, Mr. Johnson, my son is a member of the Zootopia police force," Ms. Wilde informed him as she stood tall with pride bearing a sweet smile on her face. Judy saw as the older fox attempted to move the younger from near the door as the skunk walked in.

"Yeah, right. Foxes don't be cops. I'm not stupid; you gots my money or no?" The snide tone he took wasn't sitting well with Judy and she decided she it was time to step in.

"Um, Hi!" Judy popped up across from Nick and his mother, she could not be sure but that glare he gave her might have meant ' _Butt out,_ ' although it's was too late for him that she had found her opening. Using the most accommodating voice she was able to summon, she plunged on, "Excuse me but you weren't about to _try_ to extort money from this nice lady just because she is a fox, were you? 'Cause, ya know, that would violate statute 760.23.2 of the Housing Code for Zootopia, and as a privately owned building the owners could face a fine of $550.00 for each instance of extortion?" By this point, she was not sure which male was sending her a better withering look. Nick looked like he wanted to lock her up back at the station but Mr. Johnson looked like he could not fathom a rabbit in a police uniform, which Judy was glad she had not changed out of.

"What's this? You hire a cute stripper to pretend to be a cop?" The question had clearly sent Nick over the edge, as Judy was sure he would have hit the foul creature before them if his mother had not stepped in the way of his paw; the growl he let loose was enough to set Judy's fur to attention.

Trying for tougher than she had originally wanted to be, Judy tried to educate the man with her best smile on. "No sir, not a stripper. My name is Judy Hopps; I'm with the ZPD out of Prescient One." At his blank look, she pulled the trump card that generally caused recognition, "My partner, Officer Wilde," she motioned to Nick, "and I broke the Night Howler case." She was smiling politely, trying to follow Nick's dictate to not let him see he was getting to her.

"You called the fricken' cops? Are you crazy, lady?" The skunk reeled around, incredulous; Judy could work with this.

Mustering all the wide eyed innocence she could, Judy answered the man before Nick could, "No sir, I was on this side of town with my friend and partner, meeting his mother." Judy caught Nick's paw hitting his forehead as she gestured toward the foxes. "It's just lucky that I was in the right place at the right time, I guess." She gave a shrug of artlessness.

The sneer that came across the man's face as he pushed his way past the two at the door had Judy worried for what was coming next. "Then good, evict her. Now. She ain't paid rent this month, and refuses to."

Sending a warning look at Nick to stay back, Judy replied amicably, "Then, sir, you need to go through the housing commission and file the proper paperwork. As a property owner, you should be aware that eviction can take months in some cases; I'm sure you have documented all infractions properly?"

"Forget that, I justs collect rents, I don't own this dump. If the owner's want it, I serve it up," the ambiguity of the statement sounded to Judy like almost enough of a confession.

Prodding the wound, Judy replied, "I'm sorry, I don't take your meaning?"

"I does what the owner's want and if they want a filthy fox out, I gets her out," he announced proudly. Judy was grateful the dimwitted skunk had moved out of range of the Wildes as they both looked ready to take him out.

Letting her indignant feelings seep into her voice, Judy asked coldly, "And did they request it?"

"Not telling you," he began before making a move to hit Judy. She tried to duck as his large paw hit her left shoulder and tossed her toward the bookshelves. Catching herself midflight, she aimed her hit for the ground in front of the shelves and rebounded back to the idiot landlord. "You bi-"his crude reply was cut off as Judy dove for Mr. Johnson's fist before Nick could reach him.

"Officer Wilde, stay back!" she commanded. Nick's ears once again flattened to his skull, standing between his mother and Judy; Judy could feel as they watched her tussle briefly with the skunk before cuffing him and informing him of his rights. "Mr. Johnson, you are being arrested for attempted extortion, intimidation, and assault of a police officer. Wilde, will you call headquarters? My phone is still recording." Heaving a heavy sigh, Judy raised herself off the offensive beast; turning to Ms. Wilde, Judy apologized for the ruckus as she motioned between her phone and Mr. Johnson.

Nodding her understanding, a shaken Ms. Wilde said, "Thank you, dear, for handling the situation. If it's okay with you, I think I'll go check on dinner while you two sort this mess out. I'm sorry to leave a guest to deal with the trash, though."

Judy smiled at the older female before turning her attention toward Nick, who had moved to the hallway to call for assistance. Seeing that he was properly distracted, Judy gathered her phone and shut of the recording before quickly backing it up to her cloud storage and sending a copy to her work e-mail. The dazed mutterings of the landlord caught Judy's attention, and while she most decidedly did _not_ appreciate the description as a 'damn bunny cop stripper,' she did not know how Nick would feel about her using her belt to muzzle the fool. Sighing, Judy tried to counsel the skunk, "You really need to learn to respect your right to remain silent."

* * *

*Vukodlak- (Slavic) Undead vampire werewolf

*Basing Zoogle talk off of Google Talk, a free service by Google attached to your email that let's you sign up for a second number.

*The fair share of this chapter was written in a junk-food induced haze from multiple Krispy Kremes and potato chips (but not mixed together.)

*The idea that eviction can take months is true in some cases, more so in private rentals rather than from a management company although I have seen it happen in both in days and over months.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back, I apologize for the wait. Personal loss and professional struggles abound and made things difficult. There is a scene at the end that cause me to bump the rating to T.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to get the trash taken out, to use Ms. Wilde's euphemism. Grizzoli and Francine showed up within the first hour and hauled Mr. Johnson to the squad car where they let him cool off from his being manhandled by a bunny cop while the four of them performed a quick canvass of the building for any other victims of the skunk's schemes. In all, they found another six residents who had been victimized by Mr. Johnson, not including Ms. Wilde and Mr. Biederman, who were still living in the building, there were still more that had moved out. It was decided that they would discuss the particulars with the investigating detective and Chief Bogo the next day; and Grizzoli and Francine bid Nick, Judy, and Ms. Wilde goodnight to go drop their guest off at central processing.

Back in the apartment, Judy helped Ms. Wilde get dinner on the table while Nick straightened the living room. Ms. Wilde was regaling Judy with tales of a young Nick when he joined them at the table; the first thing he noticed was the ease of which the two females interacted with one another. The next thing was the brilliance of Judy's smile. It had been a long time since he had seen that particular one, one that was effusive with joy and free of inner turmoil, that she used to radiate frequently; it could not even match the ones he got on their secondary dates when he was consistently pulling out his best material to lighten her mood. For heaven's sake, she was giggling like a school kit, her pert mouth tucked behind her paw delicately. Nick was mildly concerned that the tales of his misspent youth were amusing his Fluff as much as they were but he would not deny that the relaxed way she sat across the table from him, occasionally giggling- or even outright belly laughing- at his antics as relayed by his mother were not helping to ease his own discomfort at the earlier fuss. Nick also refused to discount what the homemade meal was doing for Judy's mood; he made it a point to come home every so often just for a meal—not that he was unable to cook in his apartment but nothing he was capable of making could beat his mother's cooking- there was no competition. Judy was still living on her own more than two hundred miles away from the cooking she had grown up with, her little apartment while functional as a living space, had no place to really cook unless she went to the communal kitchen and even then, Nick didn't think she had the necessary utensils because he had never seen them the few times he had seen the inside of her apartment. Storage space was nearly non-existent, if not simply above her head. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why the females in his life refused to find appropriate living quarters; which directly translated into the thought of Judy living with his mom somewhere and the cold chills down his spine brought him back to the conversation at the table, enabling him to catch the end of his mother talking about his last girlfriend—not that he would have called her that.

"I'm just so glad you're no longer seeing that tramp, Nicholas, she wasn't any good for you but it's been long enough. When are you going to start dating again?" His mother's question raised the fur on his neck. The last thing he needed right now was to be involved with someone, especially given his internal, on-going debate with himself regarding one incredible dinner guest currently sitting at his mother's table. Besides, given Judy's recent history with the topic, he decided it would be best to change the topic as soon as he could.

"I don't know, Mom. Maybe I'll consider it once I don't have to worry about you living here anymore," he knew she might call him out on the sass but he did not want his romantic life the focus of the conversation right now. He did not want Judy to have the image of him and someone else slipping around in her head; even though he knew that with his feelings, it might be for the best.

"Oh, psh." His mother responded, waving a hand at him, "It's too late tonight to be arguing about that. I've told you before, I don't want to move and I want to leave it there." The steel in her voice let him know he needed to back off.

Putting his paws up in surrender, Nick tried for neutrality in his voice, "Alright, fine. No more about it… Tonight." With his capitulation, dinner carried on at a comfortable pace. Judy got along with his mother and laughed at their stories; she even talked his mother into letting her help with dishes, _his mother_ who believed that guests had no business in her kitchen at all. Nick leaned back into the kitchen counter and listened to the companionable talk with his eyes closed. As Judy was waxing rhapsodic about The Burrow, as he sometimes thought of it, and of the fair coming up; Nick was wondering if she could help him make his case for his mother moving out more effective without forcing him into strong arming her out of the building. An uninhibited smile began to cross his face, before he caught his mother's words.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to a town fair!" his mother exclaimed. "Tell me all about it, please. I'm sure the ones here in the city can't compare to the charm of what you grew up with."

He cracked an eye open in time to catch her brush the lower left side of her face; the blush climbing into her cheeks really was cute, not that he'd tell her that. He noticed they had finished the dishes and both were leaning against the counter by the sink.

"Well, I don't know about that. I've never gone to one in the city before. I didn't even know you had them," Judy replied earnestly.

Nick caught the calculating gleam in his mother eyes and closed his again, mentally girding himself for what he knew that look was.

"Well then, Sweetheart, we'll just have to rectify that then. Maybe you and Nicholas could check out one his high school does every year," his mother posited thoughtfully.

'And there it is,' Nick thought ruefully, stretching his arms above his head. Opening his eyes, Nick looked at the clock above the stove. Seeing that they had been there for nearly five hours, and he needed to run past his place, he answered, "Sure thing, Mom, will you be okay by yourself for a little while? I need to run by my place and pick up a few things if I'm staying here for a couple of days. Hopps, how about I escort you home?"

His mother clapped her paws together, "Oh, Nicholas, that's a wonderful idea." Of course it was, and but which part she was most excited over, he was not sure. Staying there would give him a chance to make sure things would be okay at his mother's and he could hopefully work on getting her agreement to move, with Judy's helpful input but offering to walk Judy home in front of his mother would definitely give her the wrong impression about them. "Judy, dear, you will come back for dinner one night again, won't you? With or without my son, you're always welcome here, I hope you know."

"Hey!" Nick's voice cracked like a teenager's at the idea of the two conspiring against him without his supervision. He started to usher his partner to the door so they could escape his mother and her machinations.

As he guided her toward the door, Judy rubbed her cheek and smoothed her ears down, before turning back to his mother with a nervous, "Sure, I-uh- I don't see why not. That sounds like fun." Nick scanned the room to make sure she had not left her phone out and grabbed her work bag from where he'd deposited it when they walked in earlier. He turned and watched as his mother took over escorting Judy toward the door, her arm around his bunny's slim shoulders.

"Excellent and we'll get together for coffee one afternoon soon." Eugenia Wilde was plotting something, he could tell and Judy looked guilty at the mention of coffee. "It was a pleasure to officially meet you, dear, after hearing so much about you."

"Seriously, Mom? Are you trying to embarrass me?" Nick could feel his own blush crossing his face. He was out the door with his paw reaching to pull Judy out as the rabbit turned and hugged his mother. He felt his jaw unhinge at the sight.

"Thank you for dinner and for welcoming me into your home," she offered quietly, but Nick caught it. He could tell his mother did too, by the way her eyes watered. His mother caught his gaze over Judy's head with a look he remembered well from his youth. Nick did not need what she was planning; not today, not ever.

"You're very welcome, my dear. I meant it; I hope to see you again soon." And with that statement, they turned to hurry for the train station.

* * *

As Judy and Nick made their way to the street level, she let him guide her towards her apartment with his arm resting lightly around her shoulders. She was suddenly glad to realize how close he lived to her if he had to go back to his mother's that night, now worried because surely he was as tired as she was. A slight shiver down her back caused him to glance down at her; breaking the companionable silence Judy gave voice to her concerns, "Nick, I know you need to get back to your mother's so you can get some sleep. It's okay if you don't walk me all the way to my apartment, I can make it from here." She did not want to be a burden to him, and she knew he was a mammal that loved his sleep.

He looked down at her, affronted or appalled, she could not decide which. "Carrots, I'm insulted. When I say I'm going to take a girl home, I mean to take her all the way." The heat in his voice brought the color back to her cheeks and she hoped he could not tell she was blushing. Something about his words gave the warmth in her face license to wander her body. "Besides, if I don't take you to your door and something happens, my mother will never forgive me." His congenial answer deflated her a bit. "She, uh, she seems quite taken with you."

"Oh," was all she could say, wanting to clarify she position, "I was just trying to be helpful, I know your apartment is in the other direction and you still have to head back to you mom's."

"Oh, Fluff, don't worry about it. I'm tough; I can make it on little sleep and nearly no caffeine." The look on his face seemed to disagree.

"Heaven forbid you don't get the caffeine you need to be a decent fox," Judy's scandalized tone brought out a smile on his face. The shivers were back running their way down her spine.

"Hey, you cold?" Nick asked as if he just noticed the shivers she was suffering from. Not wanting him to know it was not the temperature giving her trouble, she shrugged and murmured noncommittally. She was distracted by his hands going for the buttons of his shirt.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Judy hissed, the sight of him peeling off his Hawaiian shirt from his torso. She felt her brain stutter at the sight of his arms and pectorals encased in the white cotton shirt he had worn underneath. "Yeow," she could feel the warmth of the shirt as he swung it around her shoulders, but her focus remained on his muscles. She did not remember all those from their training previously, and wondered when he had grown them.

"You've been shaking on and off since we got out of the terminal," the concern in his voice was having a funny effect on her higher reasoning. The concern and the bulk that had been hiding under his uniform, apparently, and shaking herself, Judy smiled up at him as genuinely as she had in a while.

Nodding a bit self-consciously, she pulled the shirt tight around her frame and breathed in the scent on the collar. "Thank you," she whispered, they both turned to continue their way to her apartment.

"Don't mention it, Sweetheart. You saved me today; the way I see it, I'll still owe you when we're old and gray—oh, wait, we are," he could only be referencing their age difference and the shade of her fur. Judy had to groan at the attempt of humor; she rubbed her face along the collar again, hoping that it would look like she was trying to wipe the memory of that off her instead of doing her best to absorb his scent.

"I have siblings older than you, you know that, right?" She asked, slightly annoyed at the reminder of the age thing. The fact he stopped walking and looked at her oddly was the clue she had failed to mention it to him in the past.

"No, I was, uh, not aware of that." His voice sounded out of sorts.

"Yeah, the oldest set of siblings is just over tweleve years my senior," she informed him, she could feel the grin eating up her face.

"Huh, learn something every day." If she was not mistaken, he looked stunned.

"Yeah, one of my older sisters was engaged to a hare that was eleven years or so older than her," Judy enjoyed the astonishment that flashed across his features; she knew she should not enjoy his discomfort but he was pretty cute that way. As they were closing in on her building, she decided to cut him a break, asking, "You think your mom is going to be alright?"

If the change in subjects threw him, it was not detectable. "Oh, yeah. She survived my teenage years without 'returning me from whence I came'; she'll live through a move to somewhere else. She's no shrinking violet, I can tell you." He was quiet a moment before adding softly, "Thanks for tonight by the way."

"It was my pleasure. Well, I mean meeting your mother… the deal with the landlord wasn't what I'd call fun but, uh, yeah. Shutting up now," she finished lamely, her embarrassment leaking out; not believing she was letting her foot ruin the flavor from dinner earlier.

"Nah, I get it. I wish there was more I could do for her, ya know? I'd love to get her out of town for a few days or at least out of the building." He was so good a brushing off her awkward, verbal stumbles. Nodding her head as they paused at her front steps, Judy was stuck with a thought that she did not think she wanted to let slip just yet.

"I might have an idea; can I look into it and get back to you?" Judy was hoping that her voice did not reveal too much. She hopped up the first three steps and turned to face her companion.

Nick shrugged, "Sure thing. Although, don't go to too much trouble on my account."

Blushing, Judy agreed before adding, "Thank you for walking me home." At this height, they were near to eye level, and Judy was struck by how alert his green eyes were in the light of the street lamp. He dropped his eyes from her and looked away before speaking again.

"Thank you, Judy, for everything." The emotion in his voice stalls her from going in the building and sets her leaping to hug him around the neck tightly. She had caught him off guard for half a second as he has to step back to catch her, before he was responding with the same enthusiasm as she. As he set her feet back on the ground, Judy went to remove his shirt. "Nah, you hang on to it," he said, not looking directly at her but Judy thinks she sees a reddening under his fur.

"Take it, in case you get cold, please. I hate the thought that you would be stuck shivering the whole way to your apartment," she does not say that if she keeps it, she knows she will be sleeping with it.

Nick reaches out and cups her left cheek, gently running his thumb pad along it but seems to catch himself and stops quickly; Judy is suddenly worried he found the scars there but the worry flies when he drops his forehead to hers. "Alright, you talked me into it," he says as he accepts the shirt and steps back from her.

She feels him nudge her up the stairs and she turns and waves as she goes in the door. Hurrying up to her room, Judy is able to catch sight of Nick before he turns the corner. Watching until he disappears from view, Judy flops back onto her bed and wonders if she's in over her head.

* * *

The warmth was the first thing Nick noticed, that it was encompassing and comforting. A gentle scent of farm fresh earth with hints of something sweet and warm fur wafted about his nose and his paw reached for the smell until it found the plush softness of a well-rounded, fur-covered hip. Pulling it closer to him, Nick breathed deeply, feeling himself shift forward into the gentle curve that is cradled by his hips. His reaction was instantaneous and he was ready for duty; his nose edging closer to the scent's home, where the slim column of neck met a sexy, sloping shoulder and the sigh uttered pulled him closer to the edge he was dangerously skirting.

"Oh, Nick…" The low, heated moan captured his attention, as his lips nuzzled the neck in front of him and his own response thickened. The softness in front of him pushed back as he ground harder against it. Nick let his fingers run over the yielding form before him as they sought out flesh to uncover and tease. He carefully traded gentle nips of his teeth on the coat before him with affectionate kisses, hoping to excite his partner before they had to get up. As his name escaped her lips for a second time, Nick felt himself tense. Something was off and upon opening his eyes, Nick could not believe the gentle gray fur that found its way into his field of view, and as much as he tried to hold himself back, he felt his hips buck forward again. The plea was there again, "Oh, Nick…" He felt the resistance in him melt and as suddenly her unmistakable violet eyes were looking up at him, affectionate and hazy with sexual excitement as the body spooned against him turned to draw him against her. The kisses littering his face were teasing, soft, and driving him mad with want. The situation was not helped by the fact she rolled him to his back and ground down against him delicately from her superior position; as she began to roll her hips in time with his forward thrusts, he found the barrier of their clothing provided a tantalizing friction.

Nick's eyes closed as he whispered her name, "Judy, oh Judy." Her enthusiastic groan brought his paws to find her hips and pull her down to him again and again; she leaned forward to hold his shoulders for balance and he noticed then how light her touch was. "Sweetheart, I need you to hold on to me. Please…" His request was rent from his lips as he jerked forward in the pleasure she offered and he took a deep breath searching for the scent that was uniquely her and driving his need through his core.

"Oh Nick… _Oh_ , Nick," her voice was low but the longing in it was unmistakable. He gripped her hips tighter as he continued to drive forward wanting to have her reach her peak first before his own was met, and he was getting incredibly close.

"Sweetheart…Judy…." His own voice growing hoarse with want, "Please, I need you to let me know how to get you there. I don't want to let go without you having…" Her moans filled his ears, the pleasure he derived from it carrying him closer to his end as did the smell of the two of them filled the air around his bed. He continued to grind against her, his paws tightening on her hips again, desperate to give her the pleasure he was so close to finding. He felt himself tightening and knew he was close when she leaned forward, shirt open and he caught a glimpse of the glorious flesh underneath. He felt her lips by his ears, her words driving him over the precipice, "I need you. Oh, Nick… I lo-"

Nick pitched forward to a full sitting position, eyes open and breathing heavy. He was alone in his bed, in the room he had used until he had moved out to become his own fox. Still in the clothes he had walked Judy home in, her smell still lingering after their friendly embrace. Dropping back onto the bed, his breaths still coming hard and fast, he glanced around to see the sheets tangled by his ankles and a pillow over his abdomen; his green shirt was balled up next to his face. He tried to piece together what had happened; he remembered walking Judy home and the final hug they had shared on her front stoop. He remembered pulling his shirt to hang around his neck on his was to his apartment; he remembered looking for enough clothes to hold him over for a few days, and by the time he made it back to his mother's, he had been so tired Nick had simply dropped into the bed and closed his eyes, thinking he would get up in a couple minutes a get ready for bed and turn out the lights. He took a deep breath and was surrounded by the fragrance that could only be Judy.

His disbelief at what had just happened was substituting for the cold shower he was sure he would be taking before too long. He had not had a dream like that in years. _Years_. He had never, ever, had a dream that hot before—that erotic—and it had not even been all that vivid; it was chaste compared to most he had had previously. Nick had known his feelings for his partner were getting out of hand, but this was ridiculous. He sprang from the bed and checked the time, half past five. _'Time to get a grip,'_ he thought sourly. Checking his clothes, he was glad to see that whatever mess he could have made had been contained by his pants and would be easy enough to clean up, especially considering the state they had been in before he had passed out.

Grabbing what he would need for his shower, he made his way gingerly to the bathroom. As the cool water ran over his shoulders, he struggled to find peace. Judy was his partner, his best friend. She had taken the time to help him with his training to get into the academy and once he was in, she kept training with him. She was helping with his mother's situation and being a better friend than he deserved, and he had reacted like a hormonal teenager. Was currently reacting like that hormonal teenager again, he realized. A frustrated growl came out as he realized a cold shower was not going to help; he was going to have to handle the issue himself. _'It's a natural reaction,'_ he thought, _'there's nothing to be ashamed of, even if you were dreaming of your best friend. It's been a while since you've had a date, let alone… You're just taking care of it now so you can focus today on what needs done instead of letting this eat at you.'_

As he adjusted the water temperature and himself, he tried to relax into his usual fantasy; allowing the hot water to work the knots in his back easing the tension that had been there when he had awoken. It was a few minutes before Nick figured out that his usual fare was not going to work, an aggravating position to be in right now. Allowing his mind to wander, it went back to the dream and Nick felt himself begin to color as his response picked up. He did not want to go there, to remember the way it had felt as Ju— **She** —ground against him, to imagine the softness of her fur or the way his shirt hung open just so on her small frame. Giving in to the fantasy his mind had constructed, Nick let himself go with it leaning on his arm above his head; picturing her as she was in the dream and allowing his mind to build on that foundation and swallow him under the warmth of the water. When he got to the part where he had awakened earlier, Nick's release came fast, hard, and sooner than expected. He wondered if it was what he had imagined her to nearly say, that had driven him over the edge. _'Oh, Nick… I love y-'._

He had to stop that thought immediately. The embarrassment rose through him - embarrassment he did not want to feel -and he wanted to crawl under the covers and hide from her until the feelings passed. Anger he had not felt in months rushed through him; he thought he could deal with this, it was just a crush. It was supposed to go away, not grow out of control and take over his dreams like it had. He wished he was off his probationary period and could take the day for himself, be by himself and away from her. Unfortunately, he could not do that today; they were working his mother's case until relieved by the chief and then they would surely have other cases to look into. ' _What a way to start the day,_ ' he thought wryly, ' _the happiest ending I've had in a while and I'm not even sure which part finished me off. I don't know what the universe is intent on throwing at me but I don't think I'm up for it.'_

* * *

AN: I have mixed feelings about the last part of this chapter. When I began writing this story, I wanted to keep it clean until this scene popped up and refused to leave me alone until it was out. I've never written a scene like that before (I had one planned for my FT story but that's a pipe dream while this one eats my brain). I hope I did not offend anyone with how it is written or how it occurs; if it does bother you, please understand that wasn't my intention or goal. Thank you for reading.


End file.
